disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Book 2 Chap. 2
Jack: Excuse me. Who are you and where's my girlfriend? Kim: Jack, what do you mean? I am your girlfriend, Kim Jack: You must have me confused with somone else. My girlfriend's name is Melody Kim: Jack, what year do you think it is? Jack: 2008. Of course Kim: But Jack it's... Doctor: Can I talk to ouside for a minute Kim? Kim: Yes Doctor: We will look into Jack's amnesia, but don't tell him anything that you think will surprise him Kim: So I can't tall when it is, who I am and what I'm like? Doctor: No, no, no. you can tell him about you and maybe a few things about himself just not too much at time. Got it? Kim: Thank you (Walks back into Jack's room) Jack: So did you call Melody? Kim: No I didn't but do you want to play a game? Jack: What kind of game? Kim: A guessing game. You try to guess something about me, if you get it right you guess about something else. If you get it wrong then you get to tell me something about you Jack: Okay. Well I guess your favorite color is purple Kim: Your right it is. You get to guess again Jack: I guess you're a brown belt karate Kim: Nope. I'm a first degree black belt Jack: Well my favorite color is Red Kim: I alraedy knew that Jack: This game isn't going to go too well then Kim: Why? Jack: Cause you alreday know everything about me but I know absolutely nothing about you Kim: You're right I don't know what I was thinking (She gets up and starts to leave) Jack: Wait stay please Kim: Okay I will. For you Jack: And could you please do me a huge favor Kim: Sure Jack: Could you call Melody for me Kim: Okay but you don't have her number so I have to leave. I promise to be back in a bit Jack: Thanks and it's okay Kim: Bye (Kisses Jack on the forehead and leaves *Time Skip* Back at the Competition) Melody!!! Melody!!! Melody!!! Melody: What do you want Kim!?! Kim: Jack is at the hospital and he wants to see you Melody: Why would he want to see me? Kim: (Sighs) He has amnesia. He thinks it's 2008 Melody: Really? Okay how? Kim: Well I saw you kiss him so I ran into the bathroom. He followed me and stood outside the door. While he was trying to talk me down he told me about how I was missing our fight. So I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and hit Jack right in the face with the door. Melody: Okay then let's go (They quickly rush to the hospital. *Time Skip* In Jack's room) Jack: Melody (his face lights up with joy) Melody: Look Jack it's 2012 and you live in Seaford, California. You came here for a tournament. I'm not your girlfriend and I even cheated on you before you left. I'm dating your old best friend Leo now. (Walks out of the room showing no emotion) Jack: ......... To be continued...... Sorry this Chap was kinda a filler so ya see you guys next week and check out A Not So Cinderella, Cinderella Story with my blogs...... Comment <3 Nicki Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts